This invention relates to a device for adjustably supporting a holster for a gun. In particular, the invention relates to an adjuster that provides height and rotation adjustment for a competition holster for a competitive pistol shooter.
One form of competitive shooting involves drawing and firing a pistol as quickly as possible. To that end, pistol holsters have been developed which are quite different from holsters used as police duty gear. One known example is the Safariland Model 013. This device includes a belt clip; a drop arm attached to the belt clip; and the holster body itself, attached to the drop arm. The holster is designed to releasably hold a pistol in a manner that enables the shooter to achieve a shooting grip and remove the pistol from the holster very quickly, while the holster still safely retains the pistol at other times.
A competition holster of this type is usually adjustable in several aspects. For example, the height (vertical position) of the holster body is adjustable along the drop arm, relative to the belt clip. Also, the angle of the holster body is adjustable relative to the drop arm. These adjustments enable a shooter to set the position and orientation of the holster body (and the gun therein) to provide for the fastest draw.
The Model 013 competition holster includes two separate screws for adjusting the height and the angle of the holster. Thus, two separate procedures are needed to set (or reset) the holster. The present invention provides a new and improved adjuster for enabling adjustment of a competition holster, and a holster incorporating such an adjuster.